What Could Have Been
by Phycadellictrafficcone
Summary: What if Bella had chosen to stay with Jacob when Alice came to stay in New Moon? If Jacob had specified which funeral Charile was attending, and Bella never had to go to Italy to save Edward, what could have been?


**Okay, so I'm sorry if you've read something like this before, but suck it up, I'm writing it so yeah.**

**This is just an idea I had about Bella and Jacob. **

**It is just before Alice and Bella go to save Edward, and I wanted to change that, cause I thought it would be cool if they got together.**

**Idk why. **

**Btw, I do not own the extract or any of the characters in this story :)**

**Oh and the italics are extracts, the normal bits are just me writing my twist to it :). **

Extract

_I sighed._

_We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smouldered against my skin. In my face, I know there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed._

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing then down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

"_Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him would have no consequences_

_I stared back at him. He was not _my _Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbour. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me._

_Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for _other_ kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_

_Maybe it would be easy – like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying anyway? Just myself. _

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. _And I was absolutely decided.

His eyes drifted shut and I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. This was it; I had decided to have Jacob belong to me. Edward was never coming back, I accepted that now.

I let him kiss me; it was different to the other times that I had kissed _him_. It wasn't so restrained; he defiantly wasn't worried about putting me in danger by kissing me.

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. I was too muddled to react, even take advantage of the distraction. _

"_Swan residence, _who is speaking?" _Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense. _

_Someone answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, his hand dropped from my face. _

"_he's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing._

_There was some very short reply, a request for more information it seemed, because he said unwillingly, "He's at _Harry's _funeral." _

"Who was that? I asked, as Jacob put the receiver back down. He put his hands back on my face and whispered in my ear.

"_Filthy bloodsucker_," he said, putting his lips back on my own and picking up where we left off.

I had made my decision and I was not about to go back on it, when I had done this already. Rejecting Jacob after this would hurt us both so very badly.

At that moment, Alice came back into the kitchen and saw Jacob and I attached by the lips. She cleared her throat loudly, which made us pull away. I blushed, while Jacob had a smirk on his broad face.

"Uh, I think I should be heading off, Carlisle will want me back. I'll see you again soon, Bella. I love you." She said, then she made her way over to me and hugged me then kissed my cheek. She smiled sadly at me, and then left through the front door, leaving me alone again with Jacob.

"Bella, honey, I have to get to the funeral. I'll pick you up afterwards," Jake said, putting his hands back on my face, then kissing my lips softly before hugging me close and then pulling away.

I walked him to the front door and watched him drive away with Jared and Embry. I shut the door behind me, locking it. I leaned against the door once and then slipped down it, so that I was sitting on the floor with my back to the door.

This was it, my fairy-tale ending was not to be with Edward, a vampire who promised to never leave me, but a werewolf instead, someone I could grow old with, have children with.

So many possibilities rushed through my head. I could imagine the russet skin coloured children running around La Push's first beach, and me waiting in the moonlight for Jacob to return from his patrol.

This life that I had just been welcomed into seemed much better than the suffering I would have to go through to become a vampire, even if it was for just a few days. But the first few years would be hell, I would be blood thirsty, uncontrollable. I wouldn't be me anymore. But with Jacob, I didn't have to change for him; he would have me as is.

I sighed happily as I got up from the floor and climbed the stairs to my room, where I sat on my window-sill and looked out at the impossibly green town that was Forks.

By the time Jacob came for me, I was still sitting on my window-sill, now with my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ **(A/N idk if that's what the books called, I think that it is) **in my hands.

I looked up to see him in my doorway, a brilliant smile on his face, which made the whole room light up. He seems awfully happy just after a funeral.

"Bella," he said, walking the small distance from the door to the window. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I heard cheers from outside and I pulled away from him to see Quill and Embry sitting in Jacob's Rabbit, smiling like idiots. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, pulling the book out of my hands and throwing it lightly on the bed.

"Yeah, just let me get changed," I said, getting up and walking to my wardrobe, where I pulled out a long sleeved t-shirt and some faded jeans. Jacob stood where he was, looking at me expectantly. "Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I thought you were getting changed?" Jacob said innocently.

"Yeah, I am. I thought that was a hint for you to get out," I replied, motioning to the door with my hand.

"Fine!" Jacob said, throwing his hands in the air and pretending to look hurt. He walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. I walked to the window and pulled down the blind, making sure no one could see in.

Once I was changed, I opened the door to find Jake sitting on the floor on the landing. I laughed and tried to pull him up. Thing is, Jake is quite heavy now that he has all of that muscle, so he just pulled me on top of him.

"Bella! Not here!" he said, acting shocked. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks in a blush. "Come on, Quill and Embry will be getting impatient," he said, pulling me up with him.

We ran downstairs and found Charlie sitting on the sofa, watching something on the TV.

"Dad, I'm going to La Push with Jake, I'll be back later," I said, as Charlie looked round to see me holding Jake's hand. A smile spread across his face and he nodded his approval at me. I grinned back then pulled Jake out the door and down the front path to his Rabbit.

The evening in La Push flew quickly, with Jake and his friends, time seemed to fly. We spent the night on the beach, round a fire that Quill and Jared had made, talking about nothing in particular.

Jake insisted that I stay at his house that night, as it was late and he didn't want to drive through forks on his own in the dark. Just an excuse I think. Anyway, Charlie had no aversion to it, he seemed happy enough to let me stay at Jake's house, and Billy was pleased too, welcoming me into his home when we finally walked through the door at midnight.

Jake and I slept in his bed, which took up most of his room. We didn't need the duvet with Jake's heat, as we would both be sweating by morning.

*********************************a sexy line**************************************

"Hey Bella!" Jake shouted at me from further down the beach. I looked up just in time to be splashed with water.

"Jake!" I screamed at him, a grin on my face, and I ran after him. Having two left feet did not help, as I ran through the waves, as I tripped on a rock and did a face plant in the water.

I picked myself up and when I rose up out of the water, the first thing I saw was Jacob's face. He was looking at me with a worried expression. Then that faded and he began laughing

"Great now I'm soaking!" I moaned as Jake picked me up and waded out of the water with me in his arms. He was still laughing as he walked to his house, where he kicked open the door and put me down, before running up the stairs and then reappearing a few seconds later with some shorts and a t-shirt. He handed them to me then led me to the bathroom, where I got changed.

**So yeah, that's the end of the first chapter.**

**Sorry that a lot of it is extracts, but I needed to show you all where I was talking about.**

**This is New Moon btw, in case anyone was wondering. **

**R&R please **


End file.
